Lo que depara el destino
by AliceV2.0
Summary: Stan no recuerda nada de su vida antes de los 10 años. Sólo posee leves recuerdos de un pueblo lleno de nieve y risas junto a su hermano menor Kyle, que justifica su pérdida de memoria por un trauma de la niñez. ¿Lograrán estos hermanos reconstruir su pasado? ¿Tendrán sus padres algo que ver con eso? (¡La historia continúa! Detalles dentro :3) ¡NUEVO CAP!
1. Te presento a mi familia

**Lo que depara el destino**

 _Cap. 1: "Te presento a mi familia"_

[Stan PoV]

Mi familia es muy poco ortodoxa en comparación con otras por aquí en Denver. Verán, siempre la típica familia feliz está compuesta por el padre dedicado, la madre amorosa y sus múltiples y talentosos hijos e hijas. De seguro se preguntarán "Hey, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con tu familia?" Pues la respuesta es que no tengo padre y madre… más bien… tengo padre y padre.

Así es, mi hermano y yo fuimos adoptados por una pareja homosexual en un orfanato cerca de South Park cuando tenía alrededor de diez años. Lo raro es que no recuerdo absolutamente nada antes de esa edad, solo la pequeña estancia en aquel pueblo de Colorado, la mudanza a Denver, algunos amigos de la escuela y blablabla.

Ahora tengo 17 años y mi hermano 16. Creo que llegó la hora de presentarlo.

Su nombre es Kahl Marsh, pero todos le decimos Kyle. Es judío como uno de nuestros padres, a diferencia de mí, que prefiero seguir las creencias religiosas del otro. Imagínense los problemas que tenemos en cuanto las celebraciones. Bien, continuaré con mi hermanito. Tiene unos grandes ojos verde esmeralda, unos rizos carmesí como cabello, tez blanca y figura de chica. Y no lo digo solo por sus gruesas pestañas o su boquita, también tiene hombros pequeños, rostro fino, cintura estrecha y para que hablar de sus largas piernas o su trasero bien formado.

Según mis padres nos adoptaron a los dos por ser hermanos de sangre pero no les creo mucho el cuento. No tenemos ni una pizca de parecido. Yo soy más varonil y atlético, mi tez más morena, mi pelo es negro y mis ojos son azules. Además de que él prefiere estudiar y leer y yo ejercitarme y salir de fiesta.

Ahora mismo estoy tumbado en mi cama, cansado y aburrido este día domingo.

-Stan- llaman a mi puerta -Baja a cenar, hijo, o la comida se enfriará- suspiré y obedecí. ¡Al fin esta lista la comida!

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, yendo directo al comedor donde estaba ya mi querido hermano menor. Cielos, como envidio sus ojos, siempre irradiando feliz inocencia hasta por el más mínimo detalle.

Me senté frente a él en nuestra pequeña mesa para cuatro personas. Los platos fueron servidos y no pude evitar babear debido a la exquisitez frente al mío.

-Cielos, Randy, siempre cocinas delicioso- expresó mi padre judío.

-Es sencillo cocinar, Gerald, cuando tengas tiempo te enseñaré si quieres- comentó feliz el aludido. A veces se comportaban de tal forma que me daban ganas de vomitar arco iris. Claro que mi hermanito no prestaba atención a ello y degustaba su platillo.

Lo imité, saciando mi hambre. Intercambié algunas palabras con mi familia, sobre los mismos temas de siempre, ya saben, deportes, escuela, calificaciones. De pronto, Kyle me pidió un favor.

-¿Podrías llevarme a la biblioteca municipal después de clases?-

-¿Para qué quieres ir para allá?-

-El libro que estoy buscando no está en la biblioteca de la escuela. Por favor, Stan, siii?- juntó sus manitas a modo de súplica y lleno de infantil tristeza me mostró sus ojos de cachorrito. No tuve de otra que aceptar, alentado también por mis padres.

-Está bien- le dije -Pero me deberás un favor, eh?-

-¡Gracias, Stan!- exclamó para seguir comiendo el zapallo italiano. Sonreí por su ternura. Nunca dejaré de protegerlo ¡Cualquiera podría herirlo! Jamás permitiré semejante cosa. Me he dedicado a ahuyentar a cada candidato inadecuado para él. Así es, mi queridísimo hermano terminó por contagiarse de los mismos gustos sexuales que nuestros padres y gracias a mí se ha mantenido sin novio.

Aún recuerdo el día en que un tal Craig Tucker llegó a las puertas de la casa. Estuve atento a tosas las palabras que decía mientras fingía leer un libro. Kyle seguí de pie en la puerta riéndose de lo que yo consideraba una estupidez.

Gracias a mi extensa experiencia en citar supe el momento exacto para interrumpir y evitar que ese chico azabache invitara a Kyle a salir.

-Ky, recuerda que me ayudarás a estudiar para mi examen- le había dicho en un tono más o menos berrinchudo, aunque fuera menor que yo presentaba una inteligencia superior a cualquiera de nuestros padres.

Como me llené de satisfacción al escuchar el rechazo de mi hermanito hacia ese Tucker! Aunque últimamente me han dicho que en la escuela andan muy juntitos y toda la cosa. Me tendré que encargar de ese asunto.

Carajo, esto esta delicioso.

Ya deben ser cerca de los ocho. Es hora de ir a dormir. Siempre que al día siguiente tengo entrenamiento me acuesto más temprano ¡Hay que mantenerse en forma!

Me levanto de la mesa dando las gracias luego de que los tres me dijeran dulcemente "Buenas noches" partí a mi habitación. Debo hacer 20 abdominales antes de dormir. Es mi rutina de ejercicio.

Veamos… ¿Dónde coño dejé esa colchoneta? Oh, cierto, la tengo en el armario… por un demonio, mi pierna vibra ¿Quién osa interrumpir mi rutina? Cielos, Kenny llama.

 _-Aló?-_ escuché del otro lado de la línea.

-Al hombro- contesté bromeando.

 _-Stan?-_

-No, soy Armando Casas. Claro que soy Stan, mierdas. ¿Qué quieres Kenny?-

 _-Ehh… lamento haber interrumpido tu preciada rutina pero, cielos, tengo que decírtelo-_

-¿Q-qué cosa?-

 _-Es que… volvieron a ver a Token devorándose a Wendy, viejo… yo también la vi… en el parque-_

W-Wendy? Por Dios, no puede ser cierto. Ella me juro que los rumores eran falsos.

-No es cierto- le dije, tratando también de convencerme a mi mismo.

 _-Sabía que no me creerías-_ colgó. Que carajo? Cielos, mandó un mensaje…

" _No quieres creerme? Abre los ojos amigo! Déjala ya!"_

Debajo de esto había una imagen adjunta. Temo abrirla pero tengo que hacerlo si quiero disipar mis dudas. Presiono el botón y mis temores fueron confirmados.

Wendy estaba allí, protagonizado un acto de infidelidad con Token. Jesucristo, pobre Nichole, ella no se merece esto.

Lleno de rabia escribí un mensaje para lo que supuestamente me amaba.

" _Creo que ya no tengo nada que decir ¡Terminamos perra!"_

Adjunté la fotografía y la envíe. No pensé lo que hacía y lancé el celular contra la pared.

¡Porque mierda tiene que hacerme esto! ¡Porque coño siempre tiene que mentir! ¿Por qué…? Cielos…

-Stan?- alguien llama.

-No entres, Kyle- avisé entre sollozos. Carajo, no sé fingir bien esto.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Por favor, Ky… déjame solo-

Agradezco que luego de eso no dijo nada más y se fue. Deberé pensármelo dos veces antes de lanzar algún objeto contra la pared. Mi hermano tiene buen oído y además duerme en la habitación contigua.

Mierda… espero no amanecer con los ojos hinchados…

[Fin Stan PoV]

 _N/A: Al igual que "¡Cásate conmigo, pero ya!", haré copy/paste desde mi antigua cuenta hasta nuevos capítulos._

 _¡Disfruten~!_


	2. Un paseo en metro y una fea noticia

_Cap. 2: "Un paseíto en metro y una fea noticia"_

Kyle entró lleno de su habitual y alegre energía al cuarto de su hermano para despertarlo y obligarlo a vestirse para bajar a comer el delicioso desayuno que papá Randy había cocinado. El menor de ojos verdes lo mecía de un lado a otro para lograr quitarlo de su profundo sueño hasta que lo logró. Le sonrió cuando le vio abrir un poco los ojos.

-Buenos días- canturreó –Si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde… otra vez…-

-No quiero ir a la escuela…- dijo Stan con una especie de puchero.

-¡Stan! ¡Es hora de levantarse~!- el pelirrojo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y el mayor parecía convulsionar, que trataba de quitárselo de encima. Sólo cuando ambos cayeron al piso, muertos de la risa, se detuvieron.

-¡Kahl! ¡Sigues en pijama y quieres que me apresure!-

-Jeje… ¡oh, pero si tienes razón! Debo ir a cambiarme. Apresúrate o me comeré todos los waffles-

-Ya veremos, hermanito-

Kyle corrió fuera de la habitación y Stan al baño para arreglarse. Seguía riéndose hasta que se vio al espejo… sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto de la noche anterior… recordó a Wendy ¡pero no se entristeció! Era hora de mandarla al carajo y continuar viviendo. Si ella no lo apreciaba lo suficiente pues encontraría a una chica que sí. Buscaría a alguien que no lo engañase con el primer millonario que se le cruce.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría y se afeitó la corta barba del fin de semana, se vistió con su mejor tenida y salió de su cuarto, perfumado y bien peinado. Bajó las escaleras y vio que su hermano menor ya estaba sentado en la mesa. Otra vez le ganó.

-¡Wow, hijo!- se escuchó exclamar a papá Gerald –Hace tiempo que no te veía tan… bien… ¿Te pagarán por eso o qué?- bromeó. La carcajada de papá Randy fue la primera en oírse en toda la casa y Stan, sonriendo, le contestó que simplemente le dieron las ganas de estar así.

La familia desayuno tranquilamente, con el primogénito sacando y sacando waffles del gran plato que había en el centro de la mesa, como de costumbre.

Los minutos avanzaron a un paso acelerado, el reloj marcaba las 07:35 y los adultos ya debían ir a sus respectivos trabajos.

En la residencia Marsh había dos autos; el más grande y amplio lo usaban los padres y el otro era propiedad de Stan, que usaba para salir con sus amigos e ir a la escuela, como es obvio. Era un auto clásico de finales de los '90 pero que el chico amaba.

Randy y Gerald se despidieron de sus hijos y partieron rápidamente. Stan comió su último waffle y con morral al hombro y Kyle al otro (okno, no es cierto) fue hacia la cochera para sacar su vehículo.

Dio vuelta la llave y… no encendió… una vez más… otra… ¡el auto no arrancaba!

-Vamos, preciosa, por favor, no me hagas esto- rogaba el pelinegro. Su hermano suspiró.

-Deberías llevarlo al taller, Stanley. No has hecho la mantención hace más de un año y medio-

-Diablos…- el pelinegro golpeó su frente contra el manubrio y tras un laaargo suspiro de resignación, sugirió ir a pie hacia la escuela.

Los dos bajaron del vehículo y fijaron rumbo a la escuela. Después de todo, caminando a paso constante llegarían en unos 20 minutos.

 _ **[30 minutos después]**_

-¡No puedo creer que llegué tan tarde!- exclamaba Kyle mientras observaba su reloj de muñeca. Estaba frente a la puerta de su salón y trataba de adivinar la reacción de su profesora cuando lo viera entrar con 10 minutos de retraso.

Respiró hondo y con todo el valor del mundo abrió la puerta. Frente a la mesa de la profesora estaba Craig Tucker. Parecían estar discutiendo.

-¡Ja! ¿Lo ve? Le dije que llegaría- decía victorioso el azabache a la señora.

-Bien, bien… señor Marsh, ¿podría decirnos por qué llegó a estas horas?- preguntó la mujer haciendo un ademán a Tucker para que volviera a su asiento.

-Emm… mi hermano tuvo problemas con su auto y tuvimos que caminar…- titubeó el muchacho. La maestra lo observó por un momento e hizo la maravillosa excepción de dejarlo pasar.

-¿Qué discutían?- preguntó Kyle, una vez en su puesto, a Craig.

-Estaba pasando lista… y quería dejarte ausente-

-Pero si llegaba después sólo quedaría como atrasado-

-De todas formas mancharía tu expediente, Kyle. No quería eso y sé que tu tampoco-

-Oh… g-gracias, Craig…- el pelirrojo, sonrojado, observó el pizarrón y comenzó a copiar la materia.

Hace 15 minutos tocaron la campana para entrar a clases y hace 5 que Stan había llegado a la escuela pero no entró a su aula ¿Por qué no? ¡Simple! Tenía que vaciar su vejiga ¿Cuánto tardó? Pues… bastante. Era como si hubieran dejado una llave abierta.

Luego de lavarse las manos, salió del baño y se encontró en el pasillo con Wendy, que quién sabe qué estaba haciendo, pero la ignoró, a pesar de que ella tratase de hablarle, era como un fantasma. El chico estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, incluyendo los ruegos de Wendy.

Stan siguió caminando, entró a su salón y se sentó como si nada. Mientras tanto, afuera del aula, Testaburger miraba al piso y se mordía el labio.

"Lo perdí…" se dijo…

En el receso, Stan miraba con recelo como Craig le hacía ojitos a su hermano. Dentro de su cabecita imaginaba mil formas para torturarlo y enviar cada extremidad de su cuerpo a los diferentes continentes.

-¡Hey, Stan!- aquella voz bastante amigable lo sacó de sus homicidas pensamientos de golpe.

-Hola, Kenny, ¿Qué tal?- saludó el pelinegro a su mejor amigo.

-Estoy bien, si, muy bien… esto… quisiera saber cómo estás tú… lamento haberte enviado ese mensaje anoche pero… ¡esa puta ya me tenía harto!-

-¿De qué estás…? ¡Ah! ¡Wendy!... nah, no te preocupes, no me importa ya- dijo el pelinegro luciendo su mejor sonrisa. McCormick soltó una enorme carcajada y golpeó a su amigo en el hombro.

-¡Por dios, Marsh! Te recuperas rápido-

-Era algo que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. Ya estaba preparado en sí- tras reírse decidieron irse al patio de la escuela para que Kenny pudiera contarle de su última aventura pero al doblar el pasillo, otro rubio nervioso chocó con Stan.

-Lo siento, Tweek, no me fijé…- apresuró a disculparse el capitán del equipo de fútbol. El cafeinómano dio un respingo en su lugar y abrió los ojos, del todo espantado.

-¡Ack! ¡S-Stan!- gritó jalándose la camisa. El mencionado abrió la boca pero antes de siquiera en pensar en las palabras que saldrían de ella, Tweek corrió en dirección desconocida.

-Freak…- dijo McCormick riéndose por detrás. Stan frunció el ceño al instante.

-¡No le digas "freak"! ¡Que sea nervioso y adicto al café no lo hace raro!- defendió. Kenny levantó sus manos en señal de inocencia.

 _ **[Horas aburridas después y tras múltiples intentos fallidos de Wendy para hablar con Stan]**_

Kyle reía nerviosamente mientras Craig acariciaba con ternura su mejilla. El hermano mayor del pelirrojo estaba que hervía de rabia. Quería correr y encestarlo un golpe en toda la cara pero se contuvo. Kenny debió sostenerlo cuando Tucker besó a Kyle en la mejilla para despedirse. Es decir, ¿en serio? O sea, ¿Qué se cree ese tipo para coquetearlo así a su querido hermanito?

Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín de disgusto cuando el pelirrojo se le acercó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Stan?- preguntó el menor.

-Oh, nada… no pasa nada…- contestó el ojiazul, poniéndose derecho –Es que recordé que un beso es completamente anti-higiénico… deberías lavarte esa mejilla-

-¡Stanley! ¿Es por el beso que me dio Craig? Fue para despedirse. No te pongas así-

Se despidieron de Kenny y comenzaron a caminar. Stan seguía diciéndole que científicos de la Universidad X descubrieron Z cantidad de bacterias y blablablá. Hubo un momento en que Kyle se detuvo para preguntar a dónde iban.

-Vamos a la biblioteca- contestó el mayor –Prometí llevarte. Iremos en metro-

-¿En serio, Stan? ¿No te molesta?-

-¡Claro que no! Una promesa es una promesa- rodeó los hombros del pelirrojo con un brazo y le besó tiernamente en la frente.

Al llegar a la estación, cada uno pasó su tarjetita del metro por la máquina de entrada cuyo nombre técnico no conozco y se dedicaron a esperar.

Según la pantallita esa que siempre está en las estaciones, faltaban dos minutos para que pasara el metro. De pronto, Kyle sintió un escalofrío y se aferró al brazo de su hermano mayor. Stan no habló, sólo revolvió sus cabellos.

El esperado transporte llegó y toda la gente se agolpó en sus puertas para entrar o salir. Eran tantos los empujones que los hermanos Marsh quedaron separados unos cuantos metros.

-¡Stan!-

-¡Aquí estoy, Kyle!- exclamó el pelinegro levantando la mano. Por suerte, había avisado a su hermano en qué estación se bajarían.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y el ojiazul ya había perdido a su hermano de vista. Preocupado, comenzó a apartar a la gente. La ira que sintió en ese momento nadie se la podía quitar.

¡Un tipo estaba tocando a su hermanito!

No podía ver quién era, sólo su brazo, por lo que lo tomó por la muñeca y se la retorció. Escuchó un grito por parte del pervertido y las personas se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo al descubierto. Era un hombre de un poco más de 35 años, tenía traje y maletín, como si recién hubiera salido del trabajo.

-¡Sucio degenerado! ¿Acaso siempre andas por ahí tocando a los estudiantes?- le gritó, del todo enfadado –Pues te jodes, marica- el metro se detuvo y Stan lanzó al sujeto a la estación junto con los pasajeros que prometieron hacerse cargo de él.

-Gra… gracias, Stan…- agradeció Kyle, rojo como un tomate maduro.

-Tranquilo, Ky ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había un tipo tocándote?-

-No podía gritártelo de un lado a otro, hermano…- el pelinegro suspiró y posicionándose frente a él le dijo:

-Te protegeré, Ky…-

 _ **[10 minutos después]**_

-¡No viajaré más en metro! ¡Nunca más!- exclamaba el menor de los Marsh, rojo a más no poder, mientras su hermano mayor arrastraba a un sujeto del cuello de su camisa.

-Buenos días- saludó Stan a un guardia de seguridad –Disculpe pero este pervertido estaba tocando a mi hermanito, ¿debo llenar unos papeles o algo para darle una paliza?-

-No, joven, déjelo aquí y nosotros se la damos- contestó cortésmente el hombre uniformado -¿Dónde está su hermano?- Stan hizo una seña al pelirrojo y éste se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Usted es la víctima?-

-Sí, así es- contestó Kyle -¡Ese tipo es un pedófilo asqueroso! ¡Qué asco! Me daré un baño al llegar a casa-

El pervertido sonrió sólo como los pervertidos saben hacerlo, imaginándose al inocente muchacho en la ducha. Stan lo golpeó en la cara y Kyle le pateó en la entrepierna…

(N.A: Chichas, mientras se miren al espejo imaginen a su uke favorito siendo violado. Sabrán como sonríe un pervertido)

 _ **[Sucesos más tarde]**_

-¡Al fin! ¡La biblioteca!- exclamaba feliz cierto pelirrojo, más alegre que un niño a quien le regalan una confitería entera. Stan no hacía más que sonreír. Su hermanito era así de tierno e inocente la mayoría de las veces.

-Espérame aquí, Stan, no tardo- dicho esto, Kyle partió hecho un rayo a los interiores del establecimiento y Stanley se sentó en los escalones de entrada de éste. Se quitó la mochila y contó cuánto dinero le quedaba. Era suficiente para ir a casa en bus. Definitivamente el metro era peligroso para Kyle.

-¡Stan! ¡Stan! ¡Lo tengo!- no dejaba de festejar el pelirrojo con un voluptuoso libro entre sus brazos.

-¡Genial, Kyle! ¿Qué libro es a todo esto?-

-Es "La niebla" de Stephen King-

-Pero vimos la película el otro día-

-¡Silencio, hereje! ¡El libro manda!-

-Ok, ok… por cierto, hermanito, ¡buenas noticias! ¡Iremos en bus!-

-¡Si!... emms… debemos tomar la línea 210, ¿verdad?-

-Exacto-

-¡Pues corre o se nos pasa!-

-¡Aaah! D: -

 _ **[Otra maravillosa transición]**_

-¡Llegamos!- anunciaron los hermanos al entrar a su hogar, recibiendo de inmediato un saludo por parte de sus padres.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?- preguntó papá Randy luego de que ambos se quitaran las mochilas.

-Bien- respondieron al unísono.

-¡Oh! Debo decirles algo…- dijo Kyle acercándose a sus padres –Esto… mañana después de la escuela, ¿puedo salir con un amigo?-

-¿Con un amigo? ¿Podemos saber con quién?- cuestionó papá Gerald.

-Con Craig…- los oídos de Stan se potenciaron en un 200% -Él… bueno… dijo que será una cita pero sólo quiere llevarme a la exposición artesanal que estará mañana…-

-Aww, nuestro niño tendrá una cita- exclamó con ternura papá Randy -¿A qué hora?-

-Bueno, sería después de la escuela pero primero llegaré a cambiarme así que vendrá a buscarme cerca de las cinco-

-¡Me parece estupendo! Eso sí, hijo, aquí te quiero a las ocho- dijo papá Gerald.

-No seas tan estricto, cariño. Que sea las ocho y media- replicó Randy.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Kyle abrazando a ambos padres. Luego se dirigió a su habitación. Stan lo siguió.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías con Craig?- preguntó con un puchero el pelinegro.

-Ow, Stan. No lo hice porque sabía que te molestaría- contestó el menor inflando sus mejilla. El ojiazul suspiró.

-Ya que… no puedo evitar que aceptes una cita… pero eso no hace que me agrade Craig-

-A todo esto, hermano, ¿Por qué no se llevan bien? Siempre los veo tan… rivalizados… ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes?-

-¿Ah? Mm… es que… es algo así como una… como un odio natural… es… no podría explicarlo bien…- Kyle rió a carcajadas y lo sacó a empujones de su habitación.

-Tengo que bañarme- le recordó y cerró la puerta.

 _N/A: Tras leerlo nuevamente en busca de errores ortográficos y esas cosas, pues me di cuenta de que abusé mucho de las transiciones xD Eran necesarias._

 _Ok, debo advertir que tardaré un poco más en actualizar este fic ¿La razón? No encontré mi cuaderno borrador sobre esta historia, así que empezaré desde 2 (¿entienden? No desde cero porque este es el capítulo 2… haha… kill me)_

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten~!_


	3. ¡Contra Craig!

**South Park no me pertenece, es de la sensual y homo pareja Parker &Stone**

* * *

 _Cap. 3: "¡Contra Craig!"_

Llegó el temido día siguiente para el hermano mayor de Kyle. Martes. Quedaban aproximadamente 48 minutos para salir de clase y otros 60 para que un tipo horrendo fuera a su propia casa, entrara a esta y se llevara por tres horas y media a su preciado hermano a quién sabe dónde.

Claro, él confía plenamente en Kyle, pero en ese tal Craig ¡Jamás! Había algo en su mente. Algo sucio que Stan podía leer perfectamente y que nunca en su vida ni en la siguiente aceptaría.

-¡Stan! ¿Sigues molesto porque saldré con Craig?- aquella era la inocente voz de su hermano, que estaba medio frunciendo el ceño medio haciendo un puchero.

-Kyle, es que… ¡es Craig! ¿Qué tiene que te gusta tanto?

-De seguro no querrás escucharlo. Te parecerá muy bobo.

-Diablos, ¿y adónde irás con él? Quiero asegurarme en caso de que algo te suceda, ya sabré por dónde anduviste.

-¡Cielos, Stan! No me ocurrirá nada malo, además, ayer mencioné que iríamos a la Feria Artesanal que organizarán en el parque. Cálmate un poco y ve a tus clases, ya tocarán la campana.

Los siguientes 45 minutos de clase, Stan Marsh se la pasó fantaseando sobre cómo torturar a Craig para alejarlo de su hermano. Antes también le había espantado unos pésimos candidatos a novio por su propio bien. Él tenía una visión tan pura de su hermano menor que no creía que cualquiera fuera digno de estar cerca de él.

Al llegar a casa, Stan se estiró en el sofá y encendió la televisión mientras escuchaba a Kyle moverse de acá para allá, moviendo un montón de cosas y escribiendo mensajes de texto continuamente. No podía soportar que todo eso lo provocara Craig.

Faltaban menos de dos minutos para que dieran las cinco de la tarde cuando alguien presiona el timbre de la casa.

-Stan, ¿puedes abrir, por favor? Debe ser Craig~- Kyle se encontraba en el baño aún, de seguro dándose "unos últimos toques".

El pelinegro soltó un pesado suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró frente a él a un supuesto chico malo que vestía unos jeans rasgados, bototos militares y una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre una camisa blanca. Marsh lo miró con asco de arriba para abajo.

-¿No vas a dejarme pasar?- preguntó con su ronca voz, haciendo que Stan sólo quisiera golpearlo.

-Son las 16:59.- respondió –Tendrás que esperar.

Craig frunció el ceño notoriamente y le hizo su famosa seña con el dedo. Tras unos segundos, Stan lo dejó pasar.

-Más te vale que no se te ocurra hacer algo indecente con Kyle.- espetó Stan, aprovechando que su hermano recién estaba saliendo del baño –O te la verás conmigo.

-No creo que deba responder a eso.- fue la arrogante respuesta del contrario, que por poco y logra sacar a Stan de sus casillas.

-¡Vaya, Craig! Te ves muy bien.- exclamó cierto pelirrojo al ver a su cita tan bien vestida.

-Gracias. Tú no estás nada mal.

" _¿Nada mal? ¡Nada mal! ¡Por mil mierdas! ¡Deberías decirle que se ve estupendo! ¿Acaso no sabes piropear a la gente? No, de seguro que no, porque eres un completo idiota. Tan solo mírate, a nadie más que tú se le ocurriría pasearse con un chullo tan feo",_ fueron los pensamientos del mayor.

Se despidieron y se marcharon sin más. Stan estaba furioso. Odiaba la actitud altanera del tal Craig ¡Por eso lo odiaba! Se lanzó al sofá y aun murmurando cosas homicidas, se dejó caer en el sueño para tratar de olvidar el asunto.

* * *

 _-Aah, Craig... detente…- suspiraba Kyle, totalmente ruborizado._

 _-¿Por qué? Parece que te gusta, tu cuerpo lo está diciendo a gritos.- fue la respuesta del pelinegro mientras le desabotonaba su camisa._

 _-Es que… le prometí a Stan que yo… que yo no…_

 _-Oh, cariño, olvida a ese imbécil. Ahora estamos solos tú y yo. Olvídate del resto del mundo…- besó su cuello y lentamente fue bajando por su pecho hasta que…_

 _-¡Aah! ¡Craig!_

* * *

Stan Marsh despertó con un estruendoso grito y cayó del sofá. Ese sueño, no, ¡esa premonición! ¡Debía salvar a su hermano!

Se colocó su chaqueta y salió corriendo a la feria artesanal. Si llegaba a encontrarlos y no estaban precisamente viendo artesanía, pues no respondería por lo que podría llegar a sucederle a Craig.

 _ **[Más tarde]**_

El parque estaba repleto de gente que se cruzaba entre puesto y puesto, todos indecisos sobre en qué collar o adorno debían gastar su dinero. Stan Marsh varias veces chocó contra alguien por estar mirando hacia todos lados en busca de Kyle. Tenía que hallarlo antes de que al vándalo ese le diera por hacerle daño.

Estaba a punto de rendirse hasta que logró ver, sobresaliendo entre la multitud, el pompón amarillo de un gorrito azul.

" _Sólo ese idiota tendría puesto algo así"._

Apresuró el paso y los vio frente a la pileta, lanzando una moneda mientras se mantenían abrazados. A Stan se le revolvió el estómago y estaba decidido a acercarse para apartar a Craig de un manotazo pero casi se le escapa el corazón cuando alguien grita su nombre.

-¡Stan! Vaya, mi amigo, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-¡Kenny! Ho-hola... hijo de puta, me espantaste… ¿Qué tal, Tammy?

El chico rubio sonreía y sostenía a su novia por la cintura, se mantenían muy apegados y se veían bastante felices.

-Hola, ¿viniste a comprar artesanía como nosotros?- preguntó Tammy, enseñándole un par de pulseras bastante bonitas.

-No, precisamente… me gusta venir a ver las cosas que hacen y eso…

-Bueno, amigo, nosotros seguimos a lo nuestro- dijo Kenny volviendo a tomar el paso -¡Mándale saludos a Kyle de mi parte!- apenas dijo eso, Stan volteó de inmediato. Había perdido de vista a su hermanito y a Craig por unos segundos y se le escaparon por completo. Iba a retomar su búsqueda hasta que…

" _¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Diablos, creo que estoy exagerando. De seguro Kyle se molestaría mucho si me viera así. Debo confiar en él, sé que no dejaría que Craig se aprovechara de sus emociones."_

Tras pensar en esto, dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a la cafetería más cercana para relajarse con un rico cappuccino y una tarta de limón. Estaba agotado mentalmente y le dieron ganas de enviar todo al quinto averno. Debía dejar de ser tan impulsivo.

Entró al primer local que vio y de inmediato sintió haberse trasladado a otro mundo. Apenas se escuchaba el ruido de afuera y todo el lugar estaba bien decorado. Estaba caminando hacia la barra del lugar cuando se fijó que en una esquina y sentado completamente solo, se encontraba un rubio algo nervioso.

-¡Hola, Tweek!- le saludó entusiasta. En el fondo de su ser sentía algo de pena por ese muchacho, siempre lo veía solo y triste. Se había preparado para recibir un pequeño grito como respuesta.

-¡Ack! ¡Stan! Ho-hola…

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- sentía que le debía algo por algún motivo y creía que haciéndole compañía podría hacerlo sentir un poco feliz. El rubio asintió levemente y Stan pidió su tan ansiado cappuccino con un trozo de tarta de limón. Tweek acababa de recibir un café de vainilla.

-Y… ¿Qué opinas de la feria artesanal de por allá? Habían muchas cosas interesantes- aquel fue el esfuerzo del pelinegro por tratar de iniciar una conversación.

-Pues, ngh, no me gustan los lugares así. Hay mucha gente por todos lados, ¡ack!

-Ya veo…

Llegó su pedido y sintió que un silencio incómodo se apoderaba de ambos. Quería hablar con ese chico y saber qué era lo que le ocurría. Como el amado capitán del equipo de fútbol y activo miembro del centro estudiantil, era su deber velar por el bienestar de sus compañeros, por ello solía salir en su defensa cada vez que se burlaban de él.

-Tweek… verás- comenzó, haciendo que el contrario se sobresaltara ligeramente –En la escuela suelo verte completamente solo y, puede que creas que no debería entrometerme, estás en tu derecho si piensas eso, pero pienso que, si tienes un problema, debes hablarlo con alguien. Puedes confiar en mí, Tweek…

-Ngh…- el rubio se removió un poco en su asiento y sorbió el poco café que le quedaba –Es que… sí, t-tengo un problema… n-no es la gran cosa, no debes preocuparte, mgh…

-Tweek, cualquier cosa, por más pequeña que sea, puedes hablarla conmigo.

-N-no es necesario…- Tweek se sentía cada vez más nervioso y presionado, pero Stan no podía percatarse bien de eso.

-En serio, puedo ayudarte con lo que sea, si es una persona que te está molestando…

-¡No! Digo, ngh, cielos, no es nada, en serio.

-¿Te están molestando?

-S-sí, ¡pero eso no te importa!

-No temas, puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes. Dime si puedo ayudarte en algo.

-¡No puedes!

-Si es que es una persona…

-¡Eres tú! ¡Maldita sea, deja de presionarme! ¡Mi maldito problema eres tú, Stan Marsh!- Tweek se había levantado de su asiento y golpeó fuertemente la mesa. Se sintió acorralado y no pudo aguantar aquel impulso. Stan se sorprendió bastante y el rubio comenzó a temblar nuevamente -¡L-lo siento!- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo del local.

-¡Tweek! ¡Espera!- Marsh dejó un billete en la mesa y se dispuso a perseguir al rubio. Debía disculparse con él por hacerlo reaccionar así. Además, tenía cierto temor a que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle -¡Tweek!

* * *

 _N/A.: ¡Chan, chan, chan!_

 _Pues biennnnn, este es el nuevo capítulo de "Lo que depara el destino", de aquí en adelante se irá desarrollando la trama, con todo el drama y las cosas graciosas que espero escribir bien (Detalles en biografía)_

 _Desde este momento, comenzarán a develarse los secretos que cada personaje mantiene oculto en su interior *música tétrica (?)*_

 _Cualquier opinión sobre la heterosexualidad de Kenny o algún comentario sobre la historia son bien recibidos ;)_

 _¡Gracias por leer~!_


	4. ¡Respiro victoria!

_Cap. 4: ¡Respiro victoria!_

Stan Marsh pensó que jamás había corrido tanto en su vida, ni siquiera en los partidos de fútbol contra otras escuelas. El chico paranoico era veloz, debía admitirlo.

Por varias cuadras persiguió su cabellera rubia hasta que lo perdió entre el tumulto. No quería detenerse e irse a casa o se sentiría muy inquieto hasta que volviera a verlo. Su temor era que, al ir corriendo tan rápido y al ser tan asustadizo, algún auto podría atropellarlo o quizás podría ir a parar a un barrio peligroso donde algún delincuente lo acuchille por andar gritando incoherencias.

Se detuvo en un semáforo, totalmente agitado, preguntándose hacia dónde diablos Tweek pudo haber huido. Era obvio que no entró a la Feria Artesanal, pues hasta hace poco había dicho que odiaba los lugares llenos de gente… lugares llenos de gente… si no le gustan los lugares llenos de gente, entonces fue a un lugar donde no hay nada de gente… ¡Eso es! A Stanley se le encendió el foco y corrió en dirección a un pequeño parque que conoció por casualidad y que se hallaba bastante cerca. Esperaba que Tweek también conociera aquel lugar para así no tener que estar comunicándose con sus padres cada dos por tres hasta saber que llegó a casa.

El pequeño parque constaba de dos columpios, una resbaladilla y una caja de arena para que los niños del vecindario jugasen en ella. Stan conocía ese lugar pues una vez, por la noche, fue con Kenny allí a comprar algo de maría.

Por suerte y gracias a los Divinos, Tweek estaba sentado en una banca, jalándose ligeramente la camisa. Cuando vio a Stan acercarse, se levantó como impulsado por un resorte.

-¡Stan! ¡Realmente lo siento! No, ngh… no debí gritar así… Es que estaba tan enojado… lo siento, en serio…-

Marsh, por unos segundos, no supo cómo reaccionar ante tales disculpas. A decir verdad, esperaba unos grititos y unos jalones de cabello que, precisamente, significarían una disculpa.

-No te preocupes, Tweek. Creo que te presioné demasiado, así que es culpa mía. ¿Quieres volver?

-N-no… aún no… Prefiero estar aquí un rato más…

Tweek volvió a sentarse y Stan hizo lo propio a su lado. Se mantenían en un silencio incómodo hasta que el rubio se disculpó una vez más.

-No debí desquitarme contigo. Es que un montón de cosas se acumularon y, ngh, ya no podía más…

-Ya te dijo, Tweek, no te preocupes. Tampoco es como si yo fuera el centro de los problemas, ¿o sí? Jaja.

-Bueno… emm… lo eres indirectamente…

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡No te enojes! ¡Ack! ¡Es que siempre me comparan contigo y no lo soporto!

-¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Pero quién hace eso?

-¡Todos! El o-otro día quise entrar al equipo de fútbol y no me dejaron porque, ngh, ¡dijeron que la mierda no se compara con Stan!

-¡Eso está muy mal! Corriste muy rápido y me agoté mucho siguiéndote, eso lo logran poquísimas personas. Diablos, de nuevo siento que es culpa mía. Se supone que debo estar presente cada vez que nuevas personas quieran entrar al equipo, pero la última vez tuve una emergencia. _(Se intoxicó con una salchicha del almuerzo, no podía salir del baño.)_

-No importa… quizás realmente no tengo las aptitudes como, ngh, para hacer algo bien…

-¡No digas eso, Tweek!- a Stan le brillaban los ojos de entusiasmo y aquello asustó un poco al rubio –En el próximo entrenamiento te llevaré personalmente y se te dará otra oportunidad para entrar, ¿qué dices, Tweek? Yo mismo te entrenaré hasta entonces para comenzar.-

-¡Ack! ¡Stan, eso es imposible! Los entrenamientos son los lunes y no hay manera, ngh… no hay de manera de que yo… de que yo… ¡ack!

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Podemos hacerlo! Depende de ti, por supuesto, así que preguntaré una vez más… ¿Qué dices, Tweek? Sólo debes prometerme que darás lo mejor de ti.

Le bastó una risa nerviosa como respuesta y un apretón de manos para sellar aquel trato que, sin saberlo, cambiaría la vida de ambos.

 **[Una hora después]**

Stan se encontraba de vuelta en casa tras una larga charla con Tweek. Debió abordar con mucho cuidado el tema del café, pues le dijo que debía ir dejándolo poco a poco hasta ya no tomar ni una taza. Luego lo acompañó a casa, que para su sorpresa se encontraba sobre la cafetería donde se encontraron. Tweek entonces le contó que sus padres eran los dueños y que desde pequeño había probado muchas variedades de café. Además, quedó invitado a tomar lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, pues los padres del rubio se alegraron de que alguien tan amable se preocupara de su hijo.

El pelinegro se disponía a ir a su habitación cuando se encontró con Kyle en la sala, quien veía la televisión y cambiaba los canales sin decidirse a qué ver.

-Hola, hermano, ¿qué ocurrió? Creí que tenías permiso hasta más tarde… no será qué… ¡Ese bastarde te hizo algo!

-¡No, Stan! Por Moisés, jamás lo dejaría- _(qué alegría) –_ Craig recibió una llamada urgente, algo de su abuela y que debía ir a su casa cuanto antes, no entendí bien y él tampoco.

-Oh… por eso llegaste antes…

-Sí, nadie intento violarme ni nada, así que es innecesario que te preocupes.

-¡Pero Kyyyyle! Puedo preocuparme cuanto quiero y por lo que quiera, soy el mayor y es mi deber protegerte. Ahora saca ese puchero de tu rostro.

-No puedo evitarlo. Aparece solito.- dijo, acentuando aún más su puchero. Entonces, Stan le saltó encima para iniciar una guerra de cosquillas -¡Stan!

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo y Stan no se detuvo hasta dejarlo con los ojos lagrimosos y la cara sonrojada. Sólo después de que parara de toser y reír, le propuso ir a comer algo al bar cercano.

Lo que le dijo: Para pasar el rato, tienes hasta las ocho y media.

Lo que quiso decir: Debo celebrar que huiste de las garras de Craig antes de lo previsto.

 **[Miércoles. 6 de la mañana]**

Tweek jadeaba y su cara estaba ligeramente sonrosada. Sentía como pequeñas gotitas de sudor caían por su rostro y le rogaba a Stan que se detuviera un momento para descansar, que las piernas comenzaban a dolerle.

-Tweek, no podemos detenernos ahora.- fue la respuesta del pelinegro –Si quieres disminuimos un poco el paso, la idea es no parar. Nos queda poco para terminar un kilómetro más y volvemos a casa, ¿sí?

Levantarse a las cinco de la mañana y correr cuatro kilómetros era lo que Stan solía hacer los miércoles y viernes y esta vez quiso invitar a Tweek como parte de su entrenamiento. El rubio iba un metro detrás suyo y trataba de seguirle el paso, al principio no hubo problemas hasta que llegaron a una calle cuesta arriba. Marsh notó su cansancio y, como única excepción por primera vez, le dijo que sólo trotarían tres kilómetros.

-Recuerda que prometiste dar lo mejor de ti.- le decía constantemente. Aquello funcionaba como una chispita que llegaba al cerebro de Tweek y le decía que no debía detenerse… luego venía el dolor de las piernas y le gritaba que se detuviera un momento.

Llegaron hasta una cancha y Stan le permitió sentarse un momento para hidratarse y reiniciar el camino de vuelta casa. Se le ocurrió comentarle que aquella sería la cancha donde ambos entrenarían y a Tweek por poco se le escapa el alma al pensar que Stan quiso decir que el entrenamiento propiamente tal desde ahora.

-No, no, no, no, no. Yo también estoy cansado, ni que fuera una máquina. Todavía debemos volver a nuestras casas y prepararnos para ir a la escuela.

Tweek asintió y tras unos minutos sugirió volver para darse una larga ducha y dormir un rato antes de las clases.

 **[Tres horas después]**

La primera clase de la mañana siempre es la más aburrida y esta regla no se escapa ni para el mejor de la clase. Aunque fuese su asignatura favorita, no podría levantarse temprano y lleno de ganas por comenzar la jornada escolar, aquello jamás ocurriría.

Kyle estaba recostado sobre su mochila y daba grandes bostezos. Hace un par de noches había comenzado a tener un extraño sueño que ni siquiera comenzaba a entender y que lo despertaba a mitad de la noche, completamente inquieto.

El profesor entró en el salón y le saludó sin despegar su rostro de la mochila. Escuchó que obligaba a sus compañeros a mantener silencio y les ordenaba ser amistosos con el chico nuevo.

" _No puedes obligar a alguien a ser amistoso con otro alguien. No todos los alguien se llevan bien entre sí, viejo tonto. Y no estoy pensando así por la falta de sueño."_

-Mi nombre es Mark Costwolds y espero podamos llevarnos bien.- Kyle levantó la vista y siguió al nuevo con la mirada hasta que tomó asiento a su lado y la clase dio inicio. Su cabello era ligeramente ondulado y tenía un color castaño que le recordaba a los chocolates que le encantaba comer mientras estudiaba.

Mark Costwolds…

Parecía un nombre algo refinado y el muchacho se veía bastante pulcro. Al pensar en su nombre, aparecían en su mente tacitas de té y cómodos sillones en una mansión de lujo.

Kyle mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su mochila, mirando a su nuevo compañero sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación decente para decirle que debía buscar otro sitio, pues ese estaba ocupado por Craig, que suele llegar tarde.

Resopló y retomó su no-sueño. Craig sabría cómo moverlo de allí en su debido momento.

* * *

 _N.A.: ¡Ta-dá! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué buscó dar a entender con este capítulo? ¿Será un Style, un Cryle o quizás Stan busca algo con Tweek? ¿Se me ocurrirá un giro en la historia y terminará creándose un Cran? ¡¿O un Crenny?! ¡¿O acaso llenaré el fic con parejas crack y me daré una y mil vueltas antes de llegar a un final definitivo?! ¡Todas estas preguntas tendrán sus respuestas cuando la trama avance! (?)_

 _Pero qué maravilloso es cuando aparece mi inspiración en plena época de exámenes *llora de estrés*. En serio, llevo tres de seis, ¡deberían ser cinco! Pero me fue mal en uno de los primeros (muy mal) y debo dar examen recuperativo_ ;-;

 _Espero que no deban pasar por estas cosas terribles. Dedíquense a la actuación y al canto y sean felices generando ganancias. Okno, amo mi carrera, pero a veces me gustaría ser un puto gato para lamerme las bolas (no sé si literalmente, ellos lo hacen de todos modos)_

 _¡Gracias por leer~!_


	5. Un arduo entrenamiento

_Capítulo 5: Un arduo entrenamiento_

Era un cálido día viernes por la mañana y la familia Marsh estaba reunida en la mesa disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno. Hacía falta reemplazar a uno de los padres por una hermosa mujer rubia y cambiar a Kyle por una tierna niña para que fueran el estereotipo de familia americana. Stan ya calzaba perfecto, era capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-¿Qué tal les ha ido esta semana?- preguntó papá Randy a los chicos. Stanley no habló pues su boca estaba llena de panqueques.

-Ayer llegó un chico nuevo- comentó Kyle –, y hoy iré a su casa. Como se sentó a mi lado y Craig llegó tarde, el profesor creyó conveniente ponernos juntos para un proyecto.-

-¿Craig no ze moleztó?- preguntó medio fanfarrón y aún con la boca llena el hijo mayor.

-Termina de tragar, Stan. Y bueno, verás…

 _ **[Flashback]**_

-¿Señor Marsh?... ¡Señor Marsh!

-¿Ah?

-Veo que no dormitó bien anoche.

-Ah, pues no. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Le dije de ser compañero del señor Costwolds para el próximo proyecto.

-Pero Craig llegará luego y siempre…

-No es una pregunta. El señor Costwolds es nuevo y usted un excelente estudiante, confío en que será una buena influencia para él… y él para usted.

-¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso?!- justo en ese momento, _badass_ Tucker entraba por la puerta. -¿Acaso soy una mala influencia para Kyle?

-Las parejas se asignaron por mesas. Mejor busque un lugar vacío y póngase de acuerdo con su compañero.

 _ **[Fin Flashback]**_

A Stanley Marsh le faltaban pulmones para reírse más fuerte mientras Kyle trataba de ignorarlo (evitaba unirse a su contagiosa risa).

Tras un par de minutos de reprimenda hacia su actitud tan poco empática, los hermanos Marsh iniciaron su marcha a la escuela. Lo único que los animaba a estas alturas de la semana era que, precisamente, la semana ya estaba por acabar.

 **[Horas más tarde de hastío y cansancio]**

Kyle estaba sentado junto a Craig en una mesa algo apartada en la cafetería. Intercambiaban risitas y miradas coquetas mientras el resto del alumnado trataba de hacer la ley del hielo ante tan acaramelada escena.

Al otro lado, y controlado con todas sus fuerzas el instinto de hermano mayor, Stan hablaba con su habitual grupo de amigos.

En un momento, a Kenny se le ocurrió comentar que lo había visto junto a Tweek el otro día, y le dejó en claro que debía ser más cuidadoso, pues si continuaba muy cerca del "rubio vibrador" su reputación podría mancharse y no lo respetarían en lo absoluto. El resto del grupo estuvo de acuerdo y hasta le aconsejaban hacerle alguna pequeña broma delante de todos sólo por si acaso lo habían visto también.

-Los quiero, chicos, pero a veces son unos idiotas- fue lo único que salió de la boca del capitán del equipo de fútbol en todo lo que quedaba de la hora de almuerzo.

McCormick entrecerró un poco sus ojos y observó fijamente a su amigo. Sentía que algo extraño le estaba ocultando y muchas teorías conspirativas pasaron por su mente. No se le hacía raro que Marsh quisiera integrar a algún _freak_ a la sociedad escolar (lo había logrado en reiteradas ocasiones), pero si le resultaba extrañísimo no haber escuchado un emotivo discurso sobre la aceptación y que todos debían socializar correctamente, etc.

Llegó a pensar en cosas oscuras… muy oscuras….

 **[Dos horas después, se acabó la escuela]**

Todos iban saliendo del establecimiento, totalmente liberados de clases durante el fin de semana. Kyle aún se encontraba dentro, buscando a Mark, pues debían marchar juntos para dar inicio a su proyecto escolar.

-¡Kyle! ¿Nos vamos juntos a casa?- preguntó Craig al encontrárselo por los pasillos.

-Lo siento, Craig, estoy buscando a Mark. Queremos iniciar el proyecto cuánto antes.

-Oh, de acuerdo, al menos ya se reunirán. El idiota de Clyde no quiere nada conmigo e insiste en que nos quedemos en la biblioteca. Dijo algo de que sus padres temen que me junte demasiado con él.

-¡Pero si eres buen chico! Pero ya que… la gente juzga por las apariencias… Mejor sigo buscando a Mark, quiero llegar a casa antes de la cena.

-Está bien. Por cierto, ten mucho cuidado con ese chico. Supe que estudió con profesores particulares toda su vida y jamás salía de casa. Quizá sea un retorcido psicópata antisocial.- dicho esto, besó a Kyle en la mejilla y se marchó.

¿Retorcido psicópata antisocial? Nah. Lo más probable es que sólo antisocial.

Se topó con el castaño saliendo de la biblioteca con un voluminoso libro. El título indicaba que lo utilizarían durante toda la tarde.

 **[Mientras tanto, en las canchas de fútbol]**

-¡Tweek! ¡Debes predecir hacía dónde irá el balón! ¡Lee la mente de tu enemigo o ellos leerán la tuya!

-¡AACK! ¡No quiero que lean mi mente!

El chico rubio corrió con todas sus fuerzas, saltó y atrapó el pase de Stanley para comenzar a correr en dirección contraria y tratar de hacer una anotación.

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Ese era especialmente difícil! ¡Pero no creas que ahora podrás anotar así como así!

-¡AACK!

Stan corría detrás de Tweek, luego Tweek detrás de Stan. El rubio sentía que en cualquier momento podría desvanecerse y a la vez que podría correr hasta hacer retroceder el tiempo. Tenía mucha energía y los gritos de Stanley le animaban bastante.

Tras un rato de intenso ejercicio, decidieron descansar un rato para rehidratarse. En ese momento, Kenny apareció de la nada y casi le provoca un infarto a Tweek.

-Oh por Dios, lo siento mucho- dijo entre risillas "inocentes".

-Kenny, por todos los cielos, ¿por qué te apareces así de repente?- le criticó Stan, dándole un vaso de agua a Tweek para que se calmara.

-Quiero hablar un momento contigo. Es urgente.

Marsh se aseguró que Tweek dejara de hiperventilar para alejarse con el otro rubio unos tres metros.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Dime qué estás tramando.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¡Sobre ese freak! Nunca te habías molestado tanto en pasar tiempo con alguien para que pudiese comportarse como una persona normal.

-¿De qué…? Oh, Kenny, ¿los chicos te incentivaron a que vinieras? Estoy entrenando a Tweek para que pueda entrar al equipo. No veo qué tiene de raro.

-¿Lo viste hoy en los pasillos? Parecía que se hubiese inyectado litros de heroína.

-Eso es porque está dejando el café. De una taza cada dos horas me dijo que está bebiendo una cada cuatro o cinco. Es como un síndrome de abstinencia cualquiera.

-Diablos, Stan. ¿Qué harás si esto afecta tu reputación?

-Pues enviaré a todos a la mierda.- fue la sencilla respuesta del capitán. Le dio la espalda a su amigo y volvió con Tweek, quien estaba notoriamente más calmado, para volver con el entrenamiento.

 **[En la casa Costwolds]**

-¡Esto es más sencillo de lo que pensaba!- exclamó Kyle al tiempo que sacaba otras galletitas de la bandeja.

-Pues sí, este libro hace las cosas más fáciles. Si hubiésemos buscado por internet, aún estaríamos navegando por alguna página en busca de textos relevantes.

-Ya que parece que acabaremos pronto, ¿jugamos videojuegos al terminar?

-Amm… sí, seguro… sólo no tendríamos que hacer mucho ruido. Mi hermana Rebecca está estudiando en su habitación y odia el bullicio.

-¡Oh! De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Pasaron minutos y minutos y mientras Kyle completaba un powerpoint en su laptop, Mark hacía lo propio con un informe en su computador. Se quejaron un rato de que debieron pedirles sólo una cosa, pues ambas eran un fastidio, hasta que alguien entró por la puerta principal.

Un muchacho pelinegro atravesó el salón, lanzó una fría mirada a Kyle y subió las escaleras sin dirigir la palabra a nadie.

-Ese chico… ¿es tu hermano?

-Sí. No habla mucho. Mis padres lo adoptaron luego de un terrible accidente y parece que odia a todo el mundo. Pero es un buen chico… le gusta estudiar e ir a convenciones de ciencia ficción y esas cosas.

-Oh… quizás nos hayamos topado en alguna convención, se me hizo bastante familiar. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ike…

* * *

 _N/A.: *inserte música dramática* TAN TAN TAN TAAAAN!_

 _Inicio el suspenso, ahora vendrán las parejas crack para dar mil vueltas en la historia y jamás terminar (realmente espero que eso no pase)_

 _Besitos y galletas para toda esa gente paciente y bonita al otro lado de la pantalla ;3_

 _¡Gracias por leer~!_


End file.
